Teme and Dobe
by blueshell
Summary: Naruto is 16 and attends Konoha High school, Sasuke is 17 and attends a private academy after being away from Fire country overseas. The two meet in the most unlikely of circumstance...read on to find out! SasuxNaru and other pairings. please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto san does.

Naruto's age: 16

Iruka's age: 25

Summary: Naruto missed his train to get to Konoha high school, what happens now? Read on to find out!

--------------break--------------------

"Naruto, can you go and feed the goldfish? After you do that would you clean the four aquariums in the front of the shop?" a voice called from inside the shop.

"Got it. I'll get right to it!" came the energetic reply.

The shop was called Iruka's Aqurium and it sold all sorts of fish and aquarium supplies, from the common goldfish to exotic species like corals, the clown fish and even discus. It was a small and friendly shop that every kid in Konoha city loves to visit, it's owner always happy to talk to every customer who came by. As a result, although the shop was fairly modest it enjoyed being one of people's favourite aquariums and was always busy.

"Iruka sensei, I fed the goldfish and cleaned the aquariums." Naruto said.

"That's good, I'll take care of the rest, you better hurry along to catch the train or else you'd be late for school."

Iruka is Naruto's guardian, and they live in a townhouse some distance away from the shop. Iruka has always taken care of Naruto after Naruto's parents died in a horrific traffic accident. Naruto is in second year high school now, but he helps Iruka everyday to take care of the aquarium. They live on a modest budget even though the aquarium brings in lots of business because Iruka is always too kind to overcharge his customers.

This morning Naruto has just finished his daily tasks at the fish shop, and hurriedly ran to the train station. _Dammit! I might miss the train._ Naruto thought to himself as he ran, as he passed by Ichiraku Ramen the owner's daughter Ayame greeted him "Ohayoo Naruto kun" and Naruto breathlessly answered "Ohayoo Ayame neechan!". A few shop owners also greeted him, Mrs. Yamanaka, Ino's mother said "Naruto, you better hurry Ino left fifteen minutes ago." _No, No, I don't want to be late, especially not the class ran by that scary Yamato sensei! _Naruto thought to himself.

" 'scuse me! 'scuse me!" Naruto shouted to the passengers coming out from the ticket barriers to make way as he made his last sprint to the platforms.

"The train on platform five goes to Forest Station, first stop Twins Town, then Leaf station, then all stations to the Valley-of-the-End Station. For trains to the Sound station, transfer at the Valley-of-the-End Station. Would all passengers please finish boarding." The broadcast announced.

"No! Wait-up! Wait! Wait!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs on the top steps of the stairs, as he jumped several steps at a time to get to the train. Then the conductor blew two times on the whistle, the first long then the second short "Beeeep! Beep!" and the train was off, chugging along to its next destination.

Naruto reached the train when the doors were just closing, and he missed out on the last train that was going to get him to Konoha high on time, damn the trains he thought to himself. I'll have to run there now, it's five kilometers away and it's already half past but if I run quickly I might be there just on time. Naruto thought to himself.

Golden hair drenched with sweat, and white shirt not tucked in properly - Naruto looks like any normal high school student who had just missed his train. Except there were some things that made him stand out more than others; his eyes were a beautiful crystal clear blue, like the colour of a cloudless autumn sky. It always had a lively sparkle to it, and there was a light that seemed to dance whenever its owner smiled. There was something so trusting, and innocent in those eyes. The other thing that was special were the markings on either side of his cheeks, they were almost shaped like whiskers. All in all these features usually give their owner a cute look.

Naruto ran quickly, taking short cuts here and there, while he was running he noticed a black Jaguar driving at a maddening speed. _Which bastard is driving so fast, can't they see someone might get hurt if anything happened?_ he thought to himself as the Jaguar drove past like the wind _cool car, I wonder who's driving it…must be some cool dude with shit loads of money_ as Naruto thinks back to his rusty old bicycle, he sighs a little thinking the rich really are bastards. _No Jaguar for you, better keep running _just as Naruto was turning the corner of a narrow the side street, where two roads crossed two things happened which should never have happened. Naruto decided to run when the walking symbol just finished blinking red and turned red, he also did not check for incoming cars. The driver in the Jaguar was too engrossed in his phone conversation to slow down, until he saw a flash of gold in front, when he stepped on the breaks with all his strength.

_Shit! Did I just hit something? _The owner of the Jaguar thought to himself as he walked out of the car to see what happened. Naruto's quick reflexes automatically made him jump, and a few seconds later he found himself laying face down on the road, with sharp pains shooting through his knees and arms. Naruto was too shocked to move, the car had been inches, and just mere inches from him, had the driver been even a fraction of a second slower, the result would have been unthinkable. His school bag chose to rip at that moment also, and he found his books laying about everywhere in the narrow street. Luckily the street was one of the fairly quite side roads that people rarely drove into. When he recovered from the shock he heard a voice saying "hey there, hey are you alright?" and that was when sapphire met onyx coloured eyes and instantly there was an electric spark that seems to stop time.

---------------------break---------------------

Naruto didn't know what was happening but that voice, the calm manner in which it spoke, with a touch of iciness and authority was smooth and silky. He was put into a daze without knowing how.

"Hey, I say hey, are you okay?" it was that voice again, and Naruto finally came back to his senses, as the connection broke and he was back to earth again, and time seemed to flow again. Immediately he began to remember…he was running and a car nearly hit him, yes that's right! It was going way above what the speed limit should be on such a narrow street! Naruto dislikes people who don't follow road rules.

"You shouldn't be driving so fast, you nearly hit me."

"well, nobody should be crossing when the signal is on red, dobe (moron)" came the swift reply, said with a certain hint of snobbiness

_What did he just call me? dobe? DOBE? I'm no dobe_

"why you, teme! What did you just call me?" Naruto half shouted, cheeks becoming red due to anger. While the other was observing his reaction with interest, noticing the crystal clear blue eyes, the golden bangs and the reddening cheeks – to which he found all very amusing.

"I said D.O.B.E, and since there are only two people here, it's quite clear who I must be referring to."

-------------end of chapter 1-------------

I had to repost this chapter and I took the story off to make some edits, I just made some minor edits to make the story a little better. Sorry for the troubles, teme and dobe is back up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teme and Dobe**

**Hello, this is the second chapter to the story, hope you like it. **** smiles **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto san does. **

Chapter 2: what happens now? Naruto and Sasuke's first meeting, read on!

Naruto's age: 16 in second year high school

Sasuke's age: 17 in third year high school

"_I said D.O.B.E, and since there are only two people here, it's quite clear who I must be referring to." _

**Chapter 2 – Rasengan!**

Naruto looked at the person standing in-front of him, or rather it was more like staring. Naruto was lost for words, and opened and closed his mouth like a fish; he just could not believe what he just heard.

_How can anyone be so mean, not only is he refusing to apologise, but he is insulting me when he is the one at fault here, though I am also to blame…_Naruto thought, though he quickly pushed his guilt to the back of his mind when he saw the arrogant smirk on the other's face. Naruto usually had a happy-go-lucky personality, but when something unfair happens he can be as stubborn as a nut, and pursue the matter to the end of the world as one knows it. Naruto decided to teach this person a lesson, he jumped up, and it was then that he realized the person in front of him was about a head taller than him, and he was only up to the other's shoulders.

"Hey bastard what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, what's yours?" On second thoughts he does feel bad, but he still kept the cool demeanor. "I asked first!" Naruto replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke is the name". Deep down he was feeling rather guilty about nearly hitting the other teen, and wanted to offer him a ride to wherever the other was rushing off to. But alas his pride got the better of him, and he could not bring himself to apologise. He was taught from a young age that he bows down to no one, he held his head high all his life. He was taught that an Uchiha never betrayed their emotions, even in the face of death. Somehow this blond in front of him disturbed the values he had lived by for seventeen years of his life, as some strange emotion, was it guilt? Was stirring.

Naruto seems to remember something about the name Uchiha, he'd heard it somewhere. Never being too tuned in with the news he couldn't remember exactly where he heard it, and honestly he did not care if the person in front was a "somebody" or not – he was wrong and needed to be taught a lesson.

"Teme!" Naruto held his fists in balls and stood with legs straight and body slightly facing the right ready to strike. "RASENGAN!" BAAAAMMM! Putting every ounce of strength that he could muster into his right fist Naruto slammed his fist into the tall guy in front of him smack-bang in the face. The dark-haired teen was surprised and unprepared for the attack. The impact was so great that it sent him staggering a few steps behind upon being hit.

"Stop thinking you're so great, Mr. Oh-So-Mighty, I bet you've never tasted my rasengan punch before!" Naruto announced heatedly.

It wasn't the punch that knocked the dark haired teen out so much as the thought that someone dared to pick a fight with him, as if in a daze he could but just sit there dumbly looking at the blond gather his stuff and put them back in his, now very torn bag.

"See ya teme, and don't ever drive so fast again!" Naruto angrily said, and then something seems to jolt his mind back to the present "Oh SHIIIKES! It's 8:50am?" and with that he ran off as fast as his legs could carry him leaving a very confused looking boy sitting all alone in the quite side street.

The said boy was currently very confused because he could have fought back, and could most probably have had the upper-hand if he did in fact fight back…but he did not – and he doesn't know why. Uchihas were taught to win at all costs, and be the best, never retreat from a threat and never admit you are sorry. He was amazed that this was one of those rare moments in his life when someone managed to make him feel truly sorry for his actions; other people rarely told him what was right and what was wrong. Everyone usually just obeys the young heir to the Uchiha Corporations, for fear of the family's name and power. He grew up always getting his way, laughing at how pretentious everyone was. _They just want money and power_ - he always thought, but here was this person who stood up to him.

_What did he say back then? Rasengan, was it? Who in the world gives a name to their punches?_ The dark-haired boy was amused, and did not notice his partly bleeding lips were turning up into a small smile.

_Shit! The moron has a good hit. _Sasuke thought as he felt his lips hurting. Suddenly his eyes were caught by a sheet of white paper lying on the ground, he bent to pick it up and saw writing in scrawny and a very untidy hand "**Uzumaki Naruto**" on the top of the page and below that "**Konoha High School mid-year Economics exam" **then the mark in red pen **"40"**. _So the moron failed his test_, _Uzumaki Naruto…_the teen did not know why but he carefully folded the exam paper and climbed back into his car.

_I better get to school too. _He thought as he started the engine and drove off in the direction of Kaio Private Academy.

----------------end of chapter 2----------------

Just like chapter 1, I had to repost chapter 2 because I wanted to make some edits, sorry for any inconvenience caused. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_I better get to school too. _He thought as he started the engine and drove off in the direction of Kaio Private Academy.

Chapter 3 – Yakiniku and a chance meeting

Kaio Private Academy is one of the oldest and most prestigious private schools in Fire Country. Situated on a hilltop overlooking Konoha Bay, the academy has, all to itself, a panoramic view of the breath-taking Konoha Harbour. Kaio has a primary, secondary and university division, and acceptance into the school is a sign of a family's wealth, power and status. Many families wishing to enroll their kids to Kaio would put names in while they are still toddlers to guarantee a place; of course reservations were made for families that were important enough. Kaio has state-of-the-art education equipments, some of the best teachers in the country, and twenty-four hour security protection. Some of Fire Country's most prominent families have been sending their sons and daughters to Kaio for generations, for example: the Uchihas, the Hyuugas, the Naras, the Inuzukas and the Akamichis. Coincidently the sons of these five families are all attending Kaio at the present time.

----------------break---------------------

Sasuke stepped out of his car and walked towards the main courtyard of the school, everyone was talking about their upcoming holidays, swapping gossip and such, when they soon realized that a tall and handsome stranger was walking towards the principal's office. Very soon there were murmurs among the crowd "Could it be…?" "Is it him?" "When did he come back?" "Is it really _the _Sasuke" "Thank you Kami Sama (Japanese for God), it's Sasuke, it's really him." Although he could hear the questions and comments, Sasuke chose to ignore them, and paid no heed whatsoever to the attention of a gathering female crowd. He was used to attention, having grown up in the Uchiha household, and he didn't like paying attention to things like that by nature. When the bell rang for fist period, the whole school's female population was bubbling with excitement, that yes, Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Kaio after three years of being abroad. And he seems to have grown even more handsome than before.

"Good morning class, I would like you to join me in welcoming Sasuke Uchiha, who will be joining Class 2-A from today. I believe many of you know Sasuke from earlier times, and I'm sure you'll all help in making his return to the school as enjoyable as possible"

Ebisu sensei said in a serious tone, as all introductions should be, although he could barely conceal his excitement - proud that the school board has entrusted to him with an Uchiha. All the girls in the class had hearts in their eyes, and were overjoyed Sasuke was allocated to their class; they felt that they were now the envy of the whole school.

"Well, let's see where to place you…" At this all the girls in the class looked hopeful and listened rapt with attention, every one of them were thinking "could it be me? Could it be me?" – All were silently praying to Kami Sama for Sasuke to sit next to them. Ebisu sensei looked around the room in his black round sunglasses, when he saw an empty table towards the middle of the room next to Neji Hyuuga, he said "Uchiha san would you please make your way to the desk besides Hyuuga san," he gestured with his palm outstretched towards where Neji was, then turning to Neji he said "Hyuuga san you will be sitting with Uchiha san from now on." Ebisu sensei wanted to place the class's two best students together, so that they can be his crowning glory. At this all the girls felt a little deflated, and all eyes turned to watch Sasuke make his way to Neji Hyuuga.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said before resting his head back down and taking a nap, but inside he's just as happy to see Sasuke as the rest of his friends. Choji who sits beside Shikamaru continues to eat his potato chips, but gave Sasuke a cherry smile. "Wolf! Wolf!" Akamaru happily barked. Sharp white eyes scanned the boy coming towards him, "Uchiha" the boy said not to anyone in particular. "Hyuuga" the boy with the dark hair also said, not to anyone in particular also.

---------------break------------------

The Uchiha family and the Hyuuga family is akin to royalty in Fire Country, being two of the most powerful and prominent families. The two families often had dealings with each other, and as a result Neji and Sasuke have known each other since when they were little. An outsider may think it unlikely Neji and Sasuke could get on well, but to those who have known them for some time they are in fact quite good friends, albeit always competing with each other. Since when they were young they have always hung out together with Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Inuzuka Kiba. The five of them were usually seen together in their group; needless to say they always performed well at school, sport and studied in the top class of the year. The class started, and the day passed quickly before lunchtime came.

"Sasuke, how do you like Konoha after being away for all these years?" Kiba asked at lunch.

"It feels like returning home, I haven't had much chance to look around yet"

"Wanna hangout somewhere after school?"

Thinking of the boy he saw in the morning, Sasuke said "how about Konoha City?"

"Konoha City? Why do you want to go there of all places? It doesn't have a lot to see, it's just your typical middle-class town." Kiba said, he was one that preferred adventurous places like nature parks where he could run around with Akamaru.

"Konoha City? I don't know about you Kiba, but they've got the best Yakiniku restaurant there, I'm for going." Choji said between mouthfuls of chips. Shikamaru didn't bother saying anything, it was not worth the effort to think, and these were trivial matters anyway.

Unbeknownst to all Neji secretly wanted to go to Konoha City for a reason, but he very rarely got the chance to go. Since he had such a full schedule every single day, any hours outside of school were spent learning about running Hyuuga Corporations and studying Taijitsu. But today he's got a good reason, it was to show the future heir of the Uchiha Corporations around. So Neji joined in and said "I don't mind going to Konoha City." Kiba could not believe his ears, did Neji and Sasuke just agree on something? It was worth it to go to Konoha even if it was for that reason alone, that the Hyuuga and the Uchiha had managed to agree on something for once.

------------------break-----------------------

After school they went to Konoha city and sat down in the outside chairs of the Yakiniku BBQ place Choji wanted to go to. They were all catching up about things that happened while Sasuke had been away, and animated conversation could be heard coming from the group. Even Shikamaru who' usually slept through all things joined in, and the group of friends were having a good time, needless to say Choji was busy eating up plate upon plate of Yakiniku and was not to be distracted. The shop was busy since it was the beginning of winter and the air was crisp and cold. It was a relaxing atmosphere, as Konoha city was a friendly place that made people feel safe to sit around. There were children walking by, mothers with the family's shopping, and little boutique shops and street-side stores doing their business, and the smells coming from various eateries gave the city a sense of homely aura. The warm afternoon sun made it especially good to sit outside with a group of friends.

Neji, meanwhile looked as if his person was there, but his mind was wandering somewhere else the whole time, his eyes occasionally scanned the crowds walking by as if looking for something. Using his 360 degrees of vision, he could easily notice people walking all around him. His friends were used to Neji not being particularly talkative, and so they decided to let him be; knowing that he'll join in when he wanted to. Sasuke, who could detect even slight movements through his Sharingan ability noticed that Neji was not just being quite today. Although unnoticeable to most except the Sharingan, Neji was focusing a great deal of his chakra (energy) on his Byakugan, as if he was searching for something. The Uchiha decided to keep this information to himself, and didn't comment on it to his friends.

Suddenly, Sasuke noticed Neji tense up as if he had just found what he had been seeking. Following the direction of Neji's sight, Sasuke saw… This time it was Sasuke's turn to be amazed, who should he see but a shock of bright golden hair. His immediate thought was, does Neji know him? He drew a shallow breath inward, which Neji heard and he in turn followed towards the direction where Sasuke was looking, to see what was could make an Uchiha draw a breath. This time it was Neji's turn to be surprised, why was Sasuke looking there too. Then both pairs of eyes met, Onyx ones had turned to red and the white ones had intensified.

_Is that Neji after what I'm after? No way am I letting him get there before me. _Sasuke thought to himself.

_Is that Sasuke after her? He'll have to walk over my dead body to get it! _Neji thought to himself.

The two does not know it, and each mistakenly thinks the other was after their object of affection, but in fact it was just an erroneous assumption.

Currently the blond was walking with a very cute Hinata who had waist length hair and a pair of soft, white, and kind eyes.

"Hey Hinata, Iruka said I can have a day off at the aquariums, why don't we go and have some food? It's on me, I've just got my pay from Iruka." Naruto said.

The said girl was Hinata Hyuuga, and as always she blushed and shyly said "well, Naruto kun, I..I have to work at the sweet shop t..today… …"

"Hinata! C'mon it's almost the end of term and the exams are over, don't tell me you're not doing anything to celebrate" Naruto folded his arms, and said with a bright smile.

Hinata twiddled her thumb and shyly said "o…okay then Naruto kun, I'll tell Anko san and Kurenai san I'll just be a little late." And she proceeded to dial their numbers on her mobile.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking around, and remembering that Hinata liked to be a bit more civilized when eating, he decided against his favourite Ramen, and instead thought to go to the yakiniku restaurant, to Naruto that was a very civilized form of eating already. Naruto and Hinata have grown into very good friends, Hinata liking the other's energy, optimism; Naruto liking Hinata's caring and kind nature. Although the two knows that they are more like sister brother, rather than as a pair of people romantically-involved. Hinata has gotten more outgoing since hanging out with Naruto, and age has made her more confident, although she was still the sweet and kind girl as she ever was.

Meanwhile, this is the point in the story when both Neji and Sasuke were getting butterflies in the stomach because the person they were looking out for, respectively, were walking closer and closer to where they were currently sitting. They were both quietly, whether they'd admit it or not, praying to all the Gods in the heavens that the person would come into the shop. Having been so captivated by just that the person they were seeking, they didn't notice they weren't alone until now and actually had someone of the opposite sex walking beside them, they got a little jealous. Of course, Neji's jealousy was directed at Naruto, and Sasuke's was directed at Hinata. Then when Naruto and Hinata walked into the Yakiniku shop, both Hyuuga and Uchiha started thanking the Gods, and decided to pay the local Jinjya (Japanese temple) a visit to thank Kami sama for his benevolence.

--------------------break--------------------

"A table for two please, outside." Naruto said to the waiter, and as Hinata was still talking on her phone she just followed Naruto. As fate would have it, the waiter showed the two to the table beside the table of five.

As Hinata finished her call to Kurenai and was just turning to Naruto to tell him she was okay to stay, the sight of the person at the table beside theirs nearly made her drop her phone. Of all people she had to run into _him_. And he was looking at her, with a piercing stare that she felt could see right through her soul. She felt the biggest blush creeping up her cheeks, not used to being stared at so intently. As unawares as he sometimes gets, Naruto took a few minutes to realize that Hinata had gotten very quiet all of a sudden and was looking at the table besides them.

"Hina.." Naruto began his sentence and looked to see what had made Hinata change so suddenly, then when he directed his sight to where Hinata was looking and saw raven coloured hair, and a pair of fine eyebrows and onyx eyes…and that arrogant scowl. He immediately remembered the teen he saw this morning, and that black Jaguar parked in front of the shop…he knew he'd seen it somewhere! Immediately Naruto being the Sherlock Holmes he was thought the teme had done something to Hinata "Hey you! Teme!...what did you do to Hinata!" but before the raven could reply. Hinata quietly but nervously said, as she tried to escape from the situation "Naruto kun, I'm not feeling so well, I have to go", and with that she ran out of the shop. This took everyone by surprise, and even Shikamaru looked up, realising this might be his only chance, Neji chased after Hinata in a split second.

"Wha…" Naruto was getting very confused, but he knew it was more important to get back to Hinata, he gave an angry look to Sasuke, before chasing after Hinata. Sasuke was equally surprised by the turn of events, but knowing he might not have the chance to see the blond again if he didn't do anything, he was on their heels in an instant. This left a very surprised Choji, and Kiba sitting at the table, while Shikamaru just said "yare, yare, what a drag" and went back to reading his novel in a lax manner.

----------------end of chapter 3---------------

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, and those who Favourited or Alerted this story. I hope you like this chapter too. (smiles)

A note on the Japanese

Kami sama = God

Full names are written family name first, in keeping with the Japanese custom

Yakiniku = fried meat/BBQ meat

Yare, yare = an expression like the exasperated sigh

Teme = bastard

Jinjya = A Japanese Shinto temple


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ and any of its characters, they belong to Kishimoto San.

Hello, sorry for the long time it took for me to update! I didn't know how to introduce Hinata's side of the story, and it was the hardest part to write about so I had to redo it many times before I was happy with it. New developments include Hinata and Neji, I hope you like it, and please review - tell me what you think.

Hinata's age: 16

Neji's age: 17

----------------break-------------------

Chapter 4

Hinata was nearly breathless from trying to run away from Neji, she was running more from surprise than anything for she had not expected to see or hear from any of the Hyuugas anymore. Seeing him brought back memories of her parents and little sister… A few years ago Hinata's younger sister Hanabi was made heiress while Hinata was sent off to boarding school at Konoha High and time passed peacefully enough.

Approximately two years ago an accident involving Hiashi and Hanabi left the main-branch of the Hyuuga clan withered of descendants, and brought about dramatic changes. For when Hanabi was made next-in-line Hinata had to be stripped of her position as heiress in accordance with Hyuuga law – this includes any present or future claims to the throne; originally this rule was for the purpose of eliminating the possibility of usurpers by allowing only one heir at any time. Out of love for his daughter - as this put Hinata in an awkward position in the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi asked Kurenai Sensei to become her foster mother so that Hinata would be Hyuuga in name but technically no longer belonged to the family. Due to the accident, the direct line now had no more remaining members and the eldest-born of the second branch became successor to the Hyuuga empire, and that person was Neji. Any other teenager may have found the role of successor burdensome, but Neji took to his new role as naturally as if he had been born to it. He had talent and did well in studies and excelled at Taijutsu, as a result the rest of the clan had no complaints with receiving him as heir.

After the accident Hinata was adopted by Kurenai sensei and now lives with her and works in their cake shop afterschool. Hinata was sad to lose her parents and sister, but this allowed her to finally break away from the binds of the Hyuuga family and seeing Neji today triggered an automatic response from her to get away from not the guy himself, but rather the memories of her family. Hinata was also a little worried because some years ago Neji had hated her, and greatly injured her during a martial-arts competition.

---------------break----------------

Hinata stared back occasionally to see if she had lost Neji. Hinata ran to a park, unfortunately since it was late the area was deserted and she was quite alone with nowhere to hide. Moments later she heard the sound of hurried running steps. Knowing that Neji had caught up, she decided to look at her shoes while playing with her fingers.

The footsteps stopped. He carefully surveyed the girl in front of him, looking for the girl he once knew. He noticed that Hinata has grown taller coming up to around his shoulders, long, dark and delicate lashes framed gentle eyes, which still held the same kindness in them. Neji noticed his heart skipped maybe just a little faster than usual.

"Hinata san, how pleased I am to see you today." After a moment of hesitation Hinata replied, "Neji san, I am just as pleased to see you."

"You might be wondering why I am here in Konoha City?" Neji voiced the unasked question "I came to see you."

At this Hinata raised her head in surprise to look at Neji, he was here to see her on purpose? "I hear that you are working and studying at the same time, if you need anything I would be more than happy to help."

Hinata was not expecting to hear this, she had always thought Nej hated her, but he seems to be… caring? "Thank you Neji san" Hinata smiled a little and said "but I'm happy like this, I like living with Kurenai sensei and working at our cake shop and I have friends at my school so I'm happy there."

"Such as that blond boy?" Neji immediately thought, Hinata blushed a little and with a shy smile looked at Neji and answered "yes, Naruto is a nice person." This smile made the tension in the air melt away into the afternoon. With a seemingly casual air Neji suggested, "Well why don't we go to a restaurant have dinner, we could catch-up a little."

"yes that's fine but could I call Kurenai sensei first to let her know, and I need to find Naruto first because he's probably still looking for me." Neji's eyebrow shot-up at the mention of Naruto, but he quickly said "No problems, let's find your friend first."

------------------break---------------------

Meanwhile, Naruto was dashing around looking for Hinata. "Hinata!" Naruto called, and a few passerby looked towards him curiously, and some girls pointed at Sasuke and smiled at him trying to catch his attention. Sasuke was used to things like this but thought with no little annoyance _Did that dobe always have to draw so much attention? Doesn't he know how to be discreet? _

"Dobe, aren't you tired?" Sasuke tried to distract him.

"No I'm not, hey! What did you just call me? Teme!" Naruto whipped around upon hearing the term dobe.

"You know there's something called a mobile?" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto was irritated with himself for letting this annoying person take the upper hand, why does he always has to look so cool and composed? "I know, I just like to do the old-fashioned search first. Anyways why are you following me?" Just as Sasuke was about to reply Naruto's phone went _ding!ding! you have a message_ and Naruto opened it to see it was from Hinata. It read "_Naruto kun, sorry I ran away like that, you must be very worried, sorry. I'm okay now, want to meet back at Ichiraku'? Let me treat you to ramen."_

Naruto quickly typed a reply and said to Sasuke "Hinata is at Ichiraku's, er I think maybe your friend is there too, do you want to come?"

"okay dobe" Sasuke said

"Hey I said no calling me that anymore, teme!"

"well you never said your name." Sasuke already knew it was Naruto, but just wanted to fein it.

"My name is Naruto okay? Sasugay."

"okay dobe, and by the way it's Sasuke." and the bickering started, for some reason it just amuses Sasuke to no end looking at Naruto getting mad. Naruto continued to complain to an indifferent Sasuke as they made their way to Ichiraku's.

----------------break---------------

By the time Naruto and Sasuke arrived Hinata and Neji were already seated at a table talking to each other. Hinata waved at Naruto when she saw him walk in and Naruto was relieved to see Hinata looking happy and relaxed.

"Naruto kun, this is Neji. Neji is my cousin, and Neji this is Naruto" Naruto noticed the pale eyes like Hinata's but noticed they were sharp and piercing unlike Hinata's.

"Hi Naruto kun, nice to meet you. Not sure if you and Sasuke are already introduced, but he's Sasuke Uchiha, and he goes to Kaio with me."

"yeah, we're already introduced." Naruto said and then his stomach grumbled, and Hinata just smiled in an embarrassed way and said "Naruto kun sorry for this, why don't we order some ramen?"

"good idea, I'm starving."

So they placed their orders and started talking.

--------------------end chapter 4-------------------

Sorry that nothing really seems to happen in this chapter, but it's important I'm just laying down the things for the story line. Please review and let me know, does anyone have other pairings in mind?


End file.
